Always there for Each Other
by shippers4ever
Summary: Chloe starts living with Mac and makes her realize what is important to her. Part 4 updated! Please Review
1. Part 1

Title: Always there for Each Other

Author: Uzma

Disclaimer: I am no way related to JAG, the actors or the creators of JAG. I'm just a fan writing a story so don't sue me because I'm already broke.

**Note: I'm not sure exactly how old Chloe is so for this story she's fourteen years old. We're also going to assume that her grandmother is dead and her father hasn't been good after losing his mother. Also Sergei lives with Harm. **

Part 1

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Colonel Sarah "Mac" McKenzie was going through a case file when the phone rang.

"Colonel McKenzie" She said picking up the phone.

"Mac…its Chloe" Chloe said on the other side of the phone.

"Chloe honey, how are you?" Mac asked

"Mac…I need your help" Chloe said sobbing.

Mac got really worried when she heard Chloe sobbing.

"Chloe what's wrong?"

"Dad… he hurt me Mac. I need to get out of here"

"Chloe, where are you right now?" Mac asked concerned. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"In my room but dad is trying to break into the room and hurt me again. Mac help me, I can't live here anymore" Chloe said now crying.

"Honey listen to me, is there a way for you to get out of the house from the balcony or something?"

"There is a window that I can get out of but I'm afraid he'll come after me" Chloe replied.

"Listen to me, get out of the window and go to your friend house or somewhere around the street so he can't find you and I'll do something until then." Mac said telling her what to do.

"How will you reach me?" Chloe asked.

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" Mac asked.

"Yah but I don't think it has a lot of time left on it though" Chloe told her.

"Don't use it for anything else until I call you. Just get out of there and I'll call you as soon as I can."

"Ok. Thanks Mac…I love you"

"I love you too" Mac said before hanging up the phone.

She really needed to talk to Harm right now and was hoping he wasn't busy. Mac went out of her office and toward Harm's office when she heard noises from there. It sounded like Renee to her but she wasn't sure. When she reached at the office, she saw Renee sitting there talking to Harm while Harm was looking at some kind of a file. Mac didn't want to face the 'video princess' but right now she needed to talk to Harm and didn't care who was in his office. She knocked on the door and said, "I hate to interrupt but I need to talk to Commander"

"Well, then don't interrupt" Renee said rudely.

Harm looked up from his file and saw Mac and could tell by her face that something was wrong.

"Renee, would you please stop it" Harm said getting up from his chair and walking over to Mac.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Mac explained everything to him with tears in her own eyes.

He took her in his arms and said, "We need to go speak to Admiral"

Mac nodded in agreement and left the office with Harm. Harm was at the door when he turned around and looked at Renee and said, "You need to wait here" before leaving.

"Tiner, is the admiral in?" Mac asked Tiner

"Yes ma'am"

"Can you please tell him that Commander Rabb and I need to see him right now" Mac told Tiner.

Not even a second later Tiner said, "Ma'am, you can go in"

Mac and Harm walked in to the office and explained everything to the admiral and after looking at Mac and Harm, admiral asked Mac how far was Chloe from JAG head quarters.

"About an hour and a half sir" Mac replied.

" Do you have court this morning?" Admiral asked.

"Yes sir, in half hour" Mac replied not knowing what to do. She had court but Chloe needed her help.

"Sir, I don't have court this morning, if you don't mind, may I go pick up Chloe sir" Harm said looking at admiral.

"Well, Commander, we have no other way to get to Chloe and I guess you can go and get that young lady" Admiral said smiling at Mac. He knew how much Chloe meant to her.

Mac looked at Harm and didn't know what to say to him.

"Thank you sir" Harm said and he looked at Mac and said "Don't worry, you go ahead in court and before you even know it, Chloe will be here"

"Commander, I suggest you get going if you're going to get there on time." Admiral told Harm.

Harm looked at Mac and reassured her that everything would be fine.

Few minutes later, Harm and Mac left Admiral's office and headed over to Harm's office.

Harm entered his office and saw Renee still sitting there and said, "Sorry Renee, but I need to go and I won't be back for lunch"

An upset Renee said, "Are you canceling our lunch date again?"

"I'm sorry but I need to go get Chloe" Harm getting his stuff from the table and not paying attention to Renee.

"Ohh I see how it is. You do what she says but yet you don't care about your girlfriend"

"Listen Renee, Chloe is like a little sister to me and I do care about her and you can think whatever you want but I don't need to permission to go anywhere." Harm said before heading over to the door to join Mac who was just standing there not knowing how to react. Renee got angry and just left before giving an angry look to Mac.

"Let's go Mac" Harm said taking her out of his office and heading out to the parking lot.

When Harm and Mac reached his car Mac grabbed his arm and said, "I'm sorry Harm. I didn't mean to come between you and Renee."

Harm looked at Mac and said, "Mac, you are an important person in my life and if I need to leave Renee or anyone else to help you, I will"

"I know you would but I'm still…" she was cut off by Harm

"Don't you dare say sorry Marine. Now I want you to relax and go call Chloe and tell her I'm on my way. I'll be back before you even know it." Harm said getting in his car.

"Be careful sailor" Mac said softly.

"Always" Harm said before leaving.

Mac went back to her office and called Chloe and told her that Harm was on his way to get her.

To be continued….


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Mac had gotten out of court and was walking toward her office when she heard the phone rang and quickly went to pick it up.

"Colonel Mackenzie" Mac said picking up the phone.

"Mac, its Harm. I've got Chloe and we're on our way back." Harm informed her while driving.

"Harm…is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine, do you want to talk to her?" Harm asked knowing that she did but she just didn't know how she would react to everything considering that she's been through everything herself.

"Yes…please"

Harm handed the phone to Chloe who was still crying and told her to speak to Mac.

"Hello"

"Chloe, are you ok?"

"I am now. Mac… I'm so sorry for bothering you" Chloe said softly.

"Chloe…I just want you to know that I love you and I care about you. We'll talk when you get here."

Chloe and Mac talked for few more minutes before Chloe gave the phone to Harm.

"Mac…I totally forgot, can you call Sergei and tell him to pick Mattie up from school. I don't think I'll get there in half hour to pick her up."

"Harm, Sergei has a class today he probably already left home, I'll pick up Mattie from school and will bring to the office." Mac told Harm.

"Ohh thanks Mac. What would I do without you?"

"I can say the same thing flyboy!" Mac said smiling before hanging up the phone.

As Mac hung up the phone Sturgis walked in the office not looking happy. 

"Hey Sturgis, what's up?" Mac asked

"Mac, do you not consider me your friend?" Sturgis asked hurt.

"What kind of question is that? You know that you are one of my closest friends." Mac asked shocked by his question.

"Really? How is that everyone in the office knows about what happened to Chloe but me?"

"I wanted to tell you but you were in Court when I got the call from her. And then I went into court when you came out and I just didn't have the chance. I'm really sorry, you know I would never leave you out" Mac said smiling at him hoping he'd forgive her.

"Oh, ok never mind. Sorry" Sturgis said smiling back. He felt like an idiot when he accused of her something like that.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Mac asked

"No, I was about to go grab something from the cafeteria. Want to join me?"

"Sure but I have to leave in fifteen minutes to go pick up Mattie from school and bring her back." Mac said before getting up and leaving the office

"No problem" Sturgis said as they both walked toward the cafeteria.

About fifteen minutes later, Mac was standing outside of Mattie's school and was hoping that she would see her. Mac was looking around when she realized that Mattie was walking toward her and waved her hand.

"Hey Mac" Mattie said greeting her.

"Hi Mattie, sorry Harm couldn't be here to pick you up, he had to go pick up Chloe" Mac said explaining as they walked toward her car.

"Chloe's coming?" Mattie asked excitedly since Mattie and Chloe had become really good friends the last time Chloe was here to stay with Mac.

"Yeah" Mac said getting in the car and starting the engine.

"Cool, I can't wait to see her" Mattie said smiling at Mac.

Mac just smiled and drove them back to JAG HQ.

**In Harm's car **

Harm was trying to cheer Chloe up by telling her jokes and things that's been happening at JAG when Chloe looked at harm and asked, "So are you still dating that Renee person?"

Harm looked at Chloe and said "Yeah"

Chloe looked disappointed because she couldn't understand why he had to date someone dumb when he had Mac right in front of him and considering the fact that she loves him. She couldn't believe how dumb the people she loved in the whole world could be.

Chloe knew that she would have to pay for this later but she went with her plan anyways and said, "Do you love Mac?"

"Of course I love Mac, she's my best friend and the person I trust the most in this world"

Right now all Chloe wanted to do was punch him in the face for saying that. How could he just say that? She knew he loved-loved her but just wouldn't say it.

"I meant…like you know"

"Chloe, I'm dating Renee"

"But that doesn't mean you can't love someone else. I mean I know you started dating Renee because Mac was "engaged" to Bugme but now she's not. She's given his ring back and he' out of her life for good."

"Chloe, you have to understand that we work together and we're best friends, I can't just tell her that I love her"

"Ohh so you admit that I love her"

Harm wanted to kill himself right now for saying that but he knew it was the truth.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Harm asked trying to fix what he had just said.

"Promise" Chloe said grinning, she knew she had heard what she wanted to hear.

"Yes I love her but we're not ready for it yet. I'm dating someone I don't love but I can't just break up with her either. I mean don't get me wrong, but Mac did say it could never work out between us, what does that tell you?"

"Harm, just because Mac said it could never workout between you guys doesn't mean she meant it. Don't forget, she had said she loved Bugme too but did she really love him?"

That really got Harm to think about everything.

"Don't tell Mac I told you, but she does LOVE you, you know. Just because she doesn't admit it, like YOU doesn't mean she doesn't love you"

"What did you just say?" Harm asked stunned at what he had just heard.

"Exactly what you heard," Chloe told him

"Can we drop this topic please?" Harm said still shocked

"Yes but think about what I said, please, if not for me, then for Mac" Chloe said looking at him.

The rest of the drive was pretty much silent because Chloe had fallen a sleep while Harm's head was spinning through so many thoughts.

To be continued...


	3. Part 3

**Note: Thanks to everyone for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you all like it. I just wanted to let everyone know that I do know that Renee had left Harm when his tomcat crashed before Mac's wedding. Renee's dating Harm will be explained in the next part of this story. **

**Part 3 **

JAG HQ

FALLS CHURCH, VA

Mac was pretty much done for the day except she needed to make some copies when she heard thunder lightening outside and looked out the window to see raining really had. She was getting worried. It had been two hours since Harm had called her and he still wasn't there. She tried calling his cell phone but he wasn't picking up the phone. 'Maybe he's stuck in traffic' she thought to her self and went out of her office to make some copies when she saw Mattie talking to Tiner and smiled. Mattie was getting to know everyone around here and it felt good because she knew Mattie had Harm wrapped around her fingers.

She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Mattie call her name. "Mac" Mattie said a little louder and laughed when Mac was startled.

"Mattie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I was talking to you but you weren't listening." Mattie explained

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Mac, I'm getting worried about Harm. He isn't here yet and look at the weather outside, its getting worst" A worried Mattie said

"I know what your saying, I tried calling Harm's cell but he's not picking up the phone. Let me finish making the copies and I'll try again." Mac said smiling at Mattie

"Can I go sit in your office?" Mattie asked Mac while she was making the copies

"Of course, you don't need to ask"

Mattie was waiting in Mac's office when the phone rang and she wasn't sure if she should pick up the phone or not. She went out to call Mac and Mac told her to pick up the phone and see whom it was.

"Colonel McKenzie's office" Mattie said picking up the phone

"Mattie, what are you doing in Mac's office?" She heard Harm say

"Harm! Where are you? Mac and I are worried sick here"

"My question still remains but to answer your question, I'm stuck on Beltway. There is a huge accident here but it should be clearing up anytime now. Now tell me, what are you doing in Mac's office?"

"Geez Dad, calm down. Mac was making some copies and asked me to pick up the phone." Mattie explicated

Just then Mac walked into the office and could tell it was Harm.

"Here, talk to Mac" Mattie said before handing the phone over to Mac.

"Harm, where are you?"

"Ohh so no "Hi" or anything?" Harm said laughing

"Your not funny Commander, where are you?" Mac repeated the question

"Stuck on Beltway, should be back at JAG in ten to fifteen minutes."

"Ok, just be careful Harm"

"Marine, stop worrying, I'll be there soon" Harm said before hanging up.

Mac looked at Mattie and said, "They'll be here soon, why don't and I go down to the cafeteria and grab some snack?"

"Sure, I'd love to" Mattie said before walking out the door with Mac.

Twenty minutes later Harm parked his car and woke Chloe up who had been sleeping the whole time.

"Chloe, wake up"

"Harm, where are we?" Chloe asked still not fully awake

"At JAG, let's go in, the weather is not good out here" Harm said before getting out of his drivers seat and went to open the door for Chloe.

Chloe stepped out of the car and the next thing Harm knew was she was hugging him tight and crying.

"Hey, what's all this?"

"I'm sorry Harm. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't gotten there on time to pick me up" Chloe said crying

"Listen to me, I care about you as much as Mac does and you know that you're like a little sister to me. Now lets go inside before Mac kills me to getting you all wet" Harm said removing the tears from her eyes

"I love you Harm" Chloe said kissing his cheek

"I love you too kiddo, now lets go" Harm said talking Chloe's hand and running inside.

By the time they were in, they were soaked.

Chloe and Harm stepped out of the elevator when they say both Mattie and Mac eating chocolate and laughing. Mac turned and saw Harm and Chloe walking towards them. Chloe ran into Mac and hugged her while sobbing. Harm kissed Mattie forehead and hugged her. Mac tried to calm Chloe down and told her they'd talk when they got home.

Harriet came up behind them and said "Hi Chloe"

"Hi Harriet, how are you?" Chloe asked smiling at her

"I'm well. Chloe you're all soaked, let me go get you a towel so you can dry yourself." Harriet said before leaving to get two towels.

Mac was about to say something when Tiner came up and said "Sorry to interrupt ma'am but Admiral would like to see you and Commander in his office"

"We'll be right behind you Tiner" Mac said before looking back at Chloe and told her to go sit in her office while she checked in with the Admiral.

Harriet came back and gave one towel to Harm so he could dry himself before going into see the admiral. Harm thanked her and dried himself and then left with Harm to see the admiral.

Chloe dried herself before hugging Mattie who was really glad to see her even though she had no idea what was going on.

While sitting in Mac's office Chloe told Mattie everything that had happened. Mattie was shocked but was also a good shoulder to cry on.

In admiral's office, admiral told Mac and Harm about a special assignment that Harm and Mac were needed for. He explained that there was going to be a party at Pentagon on Saturday night but there were suspicious there was somebody out to kill Secretary of State and needed people to keep an eye on it.

"Sir, How safe is it?" Harm asked

"Not very safe Commander" Admiral told him, knowing what he was thinking.

"Sir, I think that Commander Sturgis and I should be the only ones to go, its dangerous and Colonel shouldn't be involved in it" Harm said not looking at Mac because he knew there was a glare waiting for him.

"Commander, I think I can very well take care of myself and it's my job to do whatever I'm assigned for, thank you," Mac said angrily

"Commander Rabb, you and Colonel will be going as a couple and Commander Sturgis will be going with Bobbie so that no one can tell who you really are" said the admiral

Admiral looked at Mac and said "Mac, I know its really hard for you right now because Chloe just arrived but its really important."

Mac understood even though she hated the fact that she wouldn't be able to spend Saturday night with her.

"Commander, your are to wear your Dress whites while Colonel will need to wear a dress of her own choice. I will give you both tomorrow off so you can go shopping or do whatever it is that you need to get done."

"Aye sir" they both said together

"Good, dismissed"

As Harm and Mac stepped out of admirals office, Mac looked at Harm and said "Commander, I can not believe what you just said inside. Do you think I'm not capable of taking care of my self?"

"Mac, you know that's not what I meant. I was just trying to…" he was cut of by Mac

"Trying to what Harm?" she waited for his answer

"Look, I'm sorry. Please Mac, I'm really sorry," He pleaded with her as they walked into her office

Mattie and Chloe stood as soon as they heard Harm and Mac walk into her office. They both could tell something had happened because Mac was not happy.

"Are you both ok?" Mattie asked looking at Harm

"Fine" they both said together

Harm looked at Mattie and said, "Sorry, nothing's wrong"

He looked at Mac and said "Maacccccc, please. I said I was sorry"

"You're forgiven this time Commander"

Harm gave her one of his best grins to which Mac said, "Don't think your flyboy grin will get you anywhere with me"

Later that night Mac and Chloe were sitting in Mac's room facing each other and talking about what had happened to Chloe.

"How many times has your dad hit you before?"

"A few times but I just thought it was because he was mad at me for not getting the dinner ready as soon as he got home or because I slept in and couldn't catch the school bus"

"Chloe, you should've told me about this."

"I'm sorry"

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I'm glad you're here and you are going to stay here until we can come up with something." Mac told her

"Mac I don't want to go back there. Can't I just stay with you? I mean you are my legal guardian after dad" Chloe pleaded

"I'm going to see what I can do. Listen, there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Chloe asked

"Harm and I have to go on an assignment on Saturday night at Pentagon for a party so I won't be able to spend it with you, is it ok for you to spend it with Mattie and Sergei?"

"I don't mind, Mattie is really nice and we could get to know each other better and Sergei, well, you know he and I get along great, sometimes a little too great" Chloe said laughing

Mac was glad to see Chloe laughing again. She couldn't see Chloe going through what she had gone through when she was little.

"I need to take care of some things tomorrow morning but in the afternoon, you want to go shopping with me? You need to buy clothes for yourself and I need to buy a dress for a party. So what do you say?"

"I'd love to, can Mattie come with us too?" Chloe asked

"We need to ask Harm first though." Mac informed her, even though she knew Harm wouldn't mind.

Chloe nodded and they both decided to watch a movie.

Chloe had fallen a sleep half way through the movie and Mac just shut the movie and let Chloe sleep.

To be continued….


	4. Part 4

**Part 4 **

Mac's Apartment  
10: 00 AM 

Chloe woke up finding Mac making coffee in the kitchen. Mac turned just in time to see Chloe getting up and walking over to her.

"Good morning sleepy head" Mac said kissing Chloe on the forehead

"Morning" Chloe replied before suddenly hugging Mac

Mac was surprised at the sudden hug but returned the hug and told her to take a shower.

"What am I going to wear?" Chloe asked Mac

"I have a pair of your jeans and a shirt I think you left here by mistake last time you came. Check in my closet"

Chloe nodded and headed to Mac's room to get her clothes before heading into the shower.

In the shower, Chloe looked at her bruise on the left shoulder and cried. She couldn't stop herself. She cried while taking her shower and finally got out of the shower and went into the kitchen. Mac suddenly noticed that Chloe had been crying because her eyes were all red. She made a mental note to talk to her about it later but right now she needed to make Chloe some breakfast and then go out to get some work done.

"Chloe, what do you want to breakfast?" Mac asked while drinking her coffee

"I'm not hungry" Chloe as she walked into the kitchen

"Chloe, you need to eat something. You didn't eat dinner last night either and its not good for you"

"I'm not hungry Mac"

"Chloe honey, talk to me. What's wrong?" Mac said as she motioned her to sit down on the table

"I miss him" Chloe said her eyes filled with tears.

"I know honey, do you want to call him?"

"NO! I hate him but I miss him. How is it possible? He hurt me and I miss him. I'm supposed to hate him"

"No your not, he's your dad. I know what you're going through. You know I went through the same thing your going through and I promise you that I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." Mac said as she got up to take Chloe into her arms

"I don't want to go back to him Mac. I want to stay with you. Everyone here is so nice. Can't you adopt me?" Chloe asked looking to Mac's eyes

"I need to get in touch with your dad. I'll talk to him and see what happens. But I promise not to let him hurt you, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise, now come on, what do you want to eat?"

"Can I have toast and tea?"

"If that's what you want" Mac said before getting up to make breakfast for the girl she loved.

Mac was in the kitchen when the phone rang and Chloe ran to pick it up.

"Hello" She said as she picked up the phone

"Good morning Chloe"

"Hi Harm"

"How are you?"

"Good"

"Where's Mac?"

"She's drooling over this new hot guy who's moving into her building" Chloe said giggling

"She's WHAT?"

Mac had heard her and yelled "Chloe, Madison!"

"Harm, he just asked her out!" 

"Tell me this is a nightmare" 

"Nope, oh my god, she said yes!" Chloe said, trying to hold the laughter as long as she could. Chloe could just imagine the look on Harm's face. 

Before Harm could reply Mac took the phone from Chloe and said "Hey sailor" 

"What the hell are you doing?" Harm said 

Chloe burst out laughing and couldn't stop laughing. 

"Harm, no one is moving into my building and no one asked me out, thank you" Mac said glaring at Chloe who was still laughing. 

"Oh" 

"Are you jealous squid?" 

"Uh…why would I be?" 

"Well, you sounded like you were" Mac teased 

"Whatever, can we meet for lunch?" 

"Why, your not meeting Renee?" Mac asked curiously 

"I think she's still mad about yesterday so…tell me have dinner with me? I promise not to make meatless meatloaf" Harm said laughing. 

"A marine never passes a free lunch. But do you mind if I bring Chloe?" 

"Of course not, I'll see you then." 

"Ok, bye" 

"Ohh and Mac…" 

"What is it?" 

"I hope you didn't accept that date and if Chloe was really joking, tell her she's a dead meat." Harm said before hanging up the phone. 

The next thing Mac heard was a dead tone but she could tell he was jealous. She hung up the phone and looked at Chloe who was sitting on the sofa. 

"Chloe, that was not very nice" 

"I know but it was just a way of seeing how he would react" 

"Well, it worked. He seemed jealous" 

"Yeah big time! I seriously think you guys need to get together already!" 

"Chloe, not again please" 

"But Mac…." 

"Chloe, please. He's my best friend and it would ruin our friendship" 

"Or it could be a beginning of a new love" Chloe said smiling 

"Where do you hear all this stuff?" 

"Ohh you know…TV" 

"Well, you need to stop obsessing over Harm and me because it's not going to happen. He has a girl friend and it's against the regs." 

"Ohh please…I'm sure the admiral can work something out. Don't forget Harriet and Bud got married and are still in the same building working" Chloe reminded her. 

"Its not going to work, so stop it" 

'I'm going to do something about that' Chloe thought to her self. She had to do something. She couldn't let them both thing this way. They both loved each other, why couldn't they just tell each other, damn it! 

"We're going to Harm's for lunch. So before we go, I need to run to the store to grab some stuff. Do you want to come?" 

"I'll pass, I think I'm finish watching the movie we started last night while you go do your stuff" Chloe replied grabbing the remote 

Mac nodded and grabbed her keys and went out. 

---------------------- 

Harm's Apartment  
Noon 

"It smells wonderful" Mac said as she walked into the door Chloe following. 

"Thanks, its almost ready" Harm said as he let them both in. 

"Hey Harm" Chloe said grinning knowing she was a dead. 

"You young lady, is in big trouble" 

"My sis will save me!" She said as she hugged him. 

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead 

"How are you?" He asked as he pulled back 

"Good" 

Mac and Sergei smiled at seeing both of them together. They seemed to get along so well. 

Chloe walked over to Sergei and gave him a big hug. He was very glad to see her. Chloe and Sergei had gotten really close, almost like brother and sisters but more like best friends. 

"I'm so glad to see you Pinky" Sergei said calling her by the nickname he had given her. Sergei called her Pinky because she was obsessed with pink while she called him "wonder boy" because she thought he was always wondering about something. 

"Its so good to see you to wonder boy!" She said pulling back and smiling at him. 

"I hate it when you call me that!" Sergei declared 

"I know and that's why I call you that" Chloe said laughing. 

"Very funny" 

Ten minutes later they all had lunch. They discussed tomorrow night's plans and decided that Chloe, Sergei and Mattie would stay at Harm's place. 

After they were all done eating lunch, Mac started to clear the table when Harm stopped her. 

"Mac, I'll take care of the dishes. You're the guest here" 

"Harm, this is like my own house, I'm not just going to sit here and let my best friend do all the work beside, you made lunch, the least I could do is do the dishes" 

"How about, I wash and you dry?" Harm asked 

"Ok" 

Harm and Mac talked while doing the dishes and Chloe and Sergei talked laughed and seemed like they were having fun. 

"I'm glad to see Chloe laughing again" Harm said as he looked at his brother and Chloe laughing 

"Yeah, she is still having a hard time with everything though. I'm going to see if her father calls or not, if he doesn't call in two days, I think I'm going to submit papers to adopt her" 

"I think that's a great idea. If you need any help, all you need to do is ask. I'm here for you" harm said softly. 

"I know and you have no idea how much I appreciate you being here for me and Chloe" 

"I'll always be here for you and Chloe is like a little sister to me. I adore her and I love her just as much as I love Sergei. Of course she has her moments with me and you but other than that, she's a great kid and seeing her laugh like this with what she just went through is great." 

"I couldn't agree more" Mac said smiling 

"At least we agree on something" Harm said teasing until Mac playfully slapped his arm. 

To be Continued….


End file.
